The Way I Want It
by SallieCarlieAllen
Summary: Nessie.Jake. Perfect...wait! Nahuel? Tanya? Life gets trurned around when the wedding invitation gets sent to the wrong person.Flames and old friendships spark when all hell breaks loose at the Cullen House. Nessie/Jake M for content later on


A/N: Guys! I missed FanFiction soooooooo much! If you hadn't seen my profile, some jerk decided to hack my other account. I wrote this story a while back, so forgive me if things are confuzzling right now. They'll be cleared up in the next few chappys. anywayyy...enjoy!

SallieCarlieAllen

* * *

**Bella POV**

I walked into my bedroom, sighing. Edward wasn't going to forgive me.

"Edward. I did go to Forks . There was an accident there. Charlie got hurt. He's my dad and even though I know it isn't the same…we aren't the same, I still love him." I looked him in his solid topaz eyes, slowly melting into liquid. I didn't want him angry…or hurt, although being indestructible defeated that reason.

"Bella Cullen." he said, his voice hard. I flinched. "Bella, you know how your appearance would affect Charlie, and yet you show your frozen-at-eighteen face in Forks after 20 years!" I had to agree with him, it wasn't the best choice. But at the same time I had to tell him what happened.

"Edward, Charlie had a heart attack. Don't you think I would be just a bit concerned? Anyway, no one saw me, Jake came with, remember?" I raised one perfect eyebrow. He stared me in the eyes. If I still had a heart it would be pounding…that was an understatement. He still had the effect of making me intoxicated. Suddenly, I heard Emmett's booming laughter. I punched him, and reminded him of our little arm wresting fiasco. He frowned and I laughed.

"Emmett, that arm wrestling match really lowered your self-esteem, didn't it?" I said.

"Why cant anyone forget in this house?" he muttered, meaning that as a rhetorical question.

"Probably because we have picture perfect concrete memory!" Renesmee said. I laughed and I heard Jake say "Come Nessie, I have something to show you." I turned around, curious, but they were already gone. I looked at Edward and he shrugged. Soon everyone in the house; and that was literal, was at her door. She was sitting on the bed and Jake was leaning on one knee on the floor. Suddenly, for no reason, I felt jealous. Edward and Jasper must have felt that and they stiffened.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?" He said, my smile twitching at the corner of his lips. She got up and we gasped.

"Hmm…what do you think I would say? No? I am the imprinted, and you are the imprinter. I go where ever you go. But, hey, thanks for the ring! Nice jewelry. Haha." she said and threw her arms around Jake's neck and whispered "I love you." Suddenly behind me a wild cheer erupted. I smiled, despite my raging jealousy. Jake came up to me and said "Bells, honestly, remember what you said years ago? That you'd be jealous if I found someone? Wait…are you actually pouting? You are a mother, not the human Bella Swan who stomped her foot when I told her I didn't age." He said, reliving the past, and laughing.

"Really?" Renesmee and Edward said in unison. I glared at him and suddenly I couldn't remember what I was thinking, for he swept me off my feet and gave me a long kiss. It was awesome...until I heard someone clear their throat, Emmett probably. I would deal with him later.

"Thank you Jake." I said icily, and thought about punching him, then thinking again. The first time I punched him wasn't exactly a picnic…more like a broken hand. My shield was down and Edward heard everything. I glanced at him. He was unquestionably shaking, and I mean that literally, with laughter. He then told everyone what I thought, making me embarrassed. _You are in trouble. Big trouble. Angry grizzlies are going to look tame next to what s waiting for you later. _I thought, repeating the words I said years ago. Again he told, and again they laughed.

"Bella, remember the time I took you hostage? You said the same thing!" Alice said, her bell-like laugh ringing out.

"Yes, and it wasn't appreciated. Okay, stop laughing. We have to prepare the wedding! Everyone get to work! Alice, Esme, Rose, you handle designs. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, you guys get the food together. And, Renesmee, Jacob, Edward and I will go tell Charlie and the rest." I said, dishing out orders frantically. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I glared at Jasper and he grinned.

"Easy does it Bella, you need your strength." he said.

"No, she's right. Its Nessie's wedding, we HAVE to get moving! No time to lose." Rose said, excited.

"Thanks, Rose."

"No problem Bella." Rose said and turned to her lover. "You all get out of here now, we have work to do." I got into my Ferrari-not that I wanted to, I liked to run-and we sped off.

**Nessie POV**

**I snuggled up next to Jake, my diamond ring sparkling. Jake kissed the top of my head, and I smiled.**

_"_I love you," I whispered, and I heard him say, "Me too."

"Guys, don't get too cozy back there, we actually have to survive telling Charlie." Mom said.

"Crap. Um...Jake?" I said, looking up at him.

"Yeah yeah, Charlie loves me, we'll be fine."

I snickered. "Jake, _darling_, its not me I'm worried about. It's you. I'm afraid he might shoot you." Dad burst out laughing.

"Oh...Nessie...it's- nothing!" He said between gasps. My mom frowned.

"Not nice, ya know. I was afraid he was gonna try to shoot you!" She said, scowling.

"It would have bounced right off!" dad replied.

"Exactly!"

Jake and I watched my parents play verbal ping pong, and then I heard Jacob sigh.

"So stupid, you should be ashamed of yourselves." He said, shooting my mom a pointed look.

"Wha- you- but...!" mom stuttered and I couldn't help but laugh. Just then dad cleared his throat.

"Guys, we're here."

Dammit.

* * *

**So, ya like?**

**Reviews are lovelyyyyyyyy(:**


End file.
